Avaric and the Hair Mousse
by LittleMissDramione
Summary: Fiyero is sick of how Avaric treats Elphaba so he decides to play a little prank on him. Read on to fin out what?
1. Avaric's Hair Mousse

**A/N: Hey guys, Here is my newest Wicked one shot. I randomly came up with yesterday. Hope you like it. Please review it. **

Everyone knows that Fiyero wants revenge on Avaric for all the nasty things he says about Elphaba but the best revenge isn't always full on frontal attacks.

Fiyero was in Science class. The teacher had everyone split of into groups of two or three. They practical was dissecting frogs. The good news was that he was paired with Elphaba. The bad news was that Avaric had to join as well. Even worse news was that the frogs were green. Avaric was already going on about Elphaba's skin. Nobody really took much noticed but Avaric knew that it always inflicted Fiyero more than it did Elphaba.

'I wonder if we find out if the frog is green on the inside as well as the outside.' Avaric taunted

'Shut up Avaric' Fiyero was irritated

'Are you green inside as well?' Avaric ignored Fiyero. He was taunting Elphaba now as well.

'Avaric, if you don't shut the hell up, I swear you're going to–'

'Fiyero just ignore him' Elphaba said

Avaric was starting up again but the teacher told everyone to stop. Class was over

Elphaba was the first to leave once she was ready. Slowly everybody was packed up and left.

**Line Break **

Fiyero was in his dorm. Another thing going against him was that he had to room with Avaric. Avaric however was getting ready for a date as usual. Every night it was someone different. Soon after Avaric left, Fiyero knew how to get back at Avaric. He went over to the Elphaba's dorm room; however he wasn't there to see Elphaba, no he needed to help of the bubbly blonde for his scheme.

'Hi Fiyero, I guess you're here to see Elphaba, what a surprise' Galinda said

'Actually no I came to see you. I need your help with something and it has to do with Avaric' Fiyero asked

'What do you need that involves Avaric?'

'Let's say beauty products Galinda but it is important'

'Ok I'll see what I have but I do need to know what you plan on using them for?'

Fiyero came in and looked for what useful things he could use on Avaric.

**Line Break **

Fiyero had his plan set. He waited for Avaric to come back from wherever he was. He knew that he would be getting ready. Soon Avaric came in. All Avaric saw was Fiyero combing his hair. On the stand in front of him was his hair mousse. Fiyero knew that he would use it for his date wether he asked or not if he could use it. He was right. Avaric immediately came over and grabbed it. He began putting it all though his hair.

'Where are you going?' Avaric asked

'To dinner with Elphaba, unlike you I actually have a girlfriend. You only have one night stands. Who is it tonight Avaric?'

'Why should you care?' Avaric got ready and left. Little did he know what he had just done.

**Line Break **

Avaric woke up the next morning in some girl's dorm. As routine he got up and left and headed towards the showers. He looked at himself in the mirror and screamed.

From his room, Fiyero could hear Avaric screaming. He smiled and knew what had happened. Soon Avaric came into the dorm.

'Fiyero what did you do to my hair!' Avaric was furious.

Fiyero burst out laughing. One of the things he wanted to know was how it turned out. Avaric was completely bald.

'You bastard, I'll get you for this.' He stormed out of the room. His hair problem made him very unpopular with the girls. For once it was Elphaba who was mocking Avaric

'Time for a new look Avaric?' Elphaba was laughing along with everyone else while Avaric sunk into his chair and gave Fiyero the finger.

Elphaba was in her dorm studying with Fiyero when it came across her thoughts.

'Fiyero you don't know what happened with Avaric do you?' She asked grinning wickedly

'It was just some small revenge, he always uses my stuff so I knew he would use my hair mousse which was really hair removal.'

'Any particular reason why you decided to mess with him?'

'Because I don't like the way he treats you. I know you say it's fine but it's not so he deserved it. Besides it wasn't all me. Where do you think I got the hair removal?'

'Galinda' Elphaba said laughing 'Well thank you but next time leave it to me. My schemes are less obvious and give me the same satisfaction'

'Ok fine next time we'll see what you come up with but you've got to admit. It was pretty good, now girls won't even go near him.'

'Yes it was good'

Galinda hair removal last very long so it was three months before Avaric's hair fully grew back.

**Line Break**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you liked it **


	2. Avaric's Strawberry Smoothie

**Hey guys I have decided to make this a series of one-shots. If you have any evil ideas of what we could do to Avaric then let me know via review. **

'So you think you can do something better then do you? Alright you're on Elphaba. Do your worst.' Fiyero said.

'Ok I will then' Elphaba replied back. The two of them were in Elphaba's room. A while ago the pair of them agreed that it was Elphaba's turn to pull something on Avaric. Now that his hair had grown back, it was time to prank him again.

'So do you have any ideas of what to do?'

'I have plenty Fiyero, each one as evil as the next. I don't know which one to choose. Wait I've got the perfect prank in mind.'

'Care to enlighten me about the mind-blowing prank you are going to deliver?'

'Wouldn't you like to know? You'll just have to wait and see.' Elphaba got up and left to make her fantasy a reality. This prank was really going to get Avaric for all that he had done.

* * *

><p>Being Elphaba, she always organised things. She never winged anything. And this prank was definitely not one to wing. She sorted her plan out into steps. Five to be exact. Step One. See Galinda. She also would need a few beauty products. But for a different cause. She found Elphaba at the Wilted Rose Café with her two posse friends. Phfanee and Shen-Shen. Both girls loved Avaric so, this make her prank even more convincing and greater.<p>

'Hey, Galinda there you are. Can I talk to you, alone?' Elphaba glared at Shen-Shen and Phfanee then back to Galinda

'Yep sure, do need help with something? I'm so glad you came to me for help. If it's boy trouble, then you came to the right person.' Galinda led Elphaba away over to a secluded corner in the café

'So is it boy trouble then?'

'In a way yes, but not with Fiyero. Fiyero and I are having this little competition about pulling the best pranks on Avaric. My plan is to put soap and shaving cream in a strawberry Smoothie but also I am going to put in a red hot chilli. I know Shen and Phfanee are head over heels with Avaric so I need them in my plan as well. Every day at 12pm, Avaric goes to the Rose Café. You'll be sitting with Phfanee and Shen-Shen. The Smoothie will be brought to Avaric saying it is from a special girl already paid for. He'll drink it and you know what happens next. And the best past I'll set up a camera overlooking the entire café so we'll catch Avaric on tape. So will you help me please?'

'Ok sure, let's go back to my room and get started, shall we do this tomorrow?'

'Yes, I have to set up the camera secretly, so yes tomorrow, but let's start that Smoothie' I grin evilly or some would say…wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

'Attach this to your earring Galinda' handing her a small stud cap

'Why?'

'Because, it will allow you to hear me when I talk to you through the microphone twenty meters away. I'll also be watching what's happening on my laptop.'

'Oh okay. Wait what if I need to talk to you?'

'It works both ways. I can hear you. You can hear me.'

'Ok, let's go' I said

* * *

><p><strong>Galinda's POV<strong>

'Ok Galinda, Avaric's just walked in. Don't turn around to look at him at all. Just continue talking to your girls.'

'Ok, he's ordering a smoothie. Wait what about the one we've made?'

'I've set it up with the register guy. He's a friend of mine because he likes you so I got him to do it saying that you wanted him to.'

'Elphaba! How could you do that? You know I'm with Boq. You owe me for this. Now I know why the guy keeps looking at me funny. Always smiling at me.'

'Galinda, you'll be paid in the sheer satisfaction of revenge or humiliation.'

'How about being paid the real way. Oh the guy just gave him the Smoothie and he's looking at me again. It's about to happen. Are you watching this?'

'Yep, now be quiet so I can listen'

"_Um this isn't what I ordered. What is wrong with you?"_

"_Oh sir, we've special orders that you get this. It is already paid for of course. Here is the note that she wanted to go with it." _

'You put a note with it?'

'Yes. And what I had to write made me want to puke'

'What did you write?'

'I'll tell you later just watch'

"_Have one on me and know I love you." Avaric murmurs loud enough for Galinda to hear_

'That's what you wrote. I can see why you wanted to puke. Imagine loving Avaric. Ugh'

'Yes, now I need Phfanee to callover to Avaric. Make him think that it could possibly be from her'

'Ok' I can hear Galinda talking to Phfanee and soon she is calling out to Avaric. She's always flirting with him, so it's not out of the ordinary.

"_Hey Avaric" She smiles sweetly at her_

"_Hey Phfanee" _

Avaric takes his seat opposite Galinda. It's not too long now before things go bad for him

_3…2….1…Meltdown!_

"_Arrgh. Gross. What's in this? Ugh…ah…ah…HOT. MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE. HELP I NEED WATER." _

I'm laughing my head off and I can see everyone in the café is too. The best part is that it's caught on tape. Avaric runs out of the café flailing about.

'Well done Galinda. Thanks for your help. Meet me at Fiyero's and the three of us can watch it on tape.'

'Ok, I'll see you there.'

I save the recording to my laptop, shut it and head over to Fiyero's. Maybe he'll learn a thing or two about being subtle from this and that I do pull the best pranks.

'Fiyero open up. It's me' Fiyero opens the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is wet and ruffled as well. Perfect timing I would say.

'So do you want to see the prank I pulled on Avaric or not?' I ask grinning again

'Sure thing, make yourself at home while I get dressed.' I lean in closer and whisper in his ear

'Just as long as you leave the shirts off.' I kiss his neck and head towards his bed but he turns me around and captures my mouth with his own. It's a wonder that his towel hasn't fallen off.'

'Or I could just take off the towel' He trails kisses down my neck

'Maybe later but we're going to have company. Galinda's coming over to watch the tape as well.'

'Galinda…she's has a way with timing doesn't she?'

'Hey, she helped with this whole thing. Besides the quicker we watch this and laugh till our sides hurt, the quicker we can do what you want.' He smiles and captures me in another passionate kiss. We break away when we hear Galinda knocking on the door.

'Fiyero, open the door please. I want to watch the film with Elphie already. So pull away from her and open the door'

'Elphaba, you open the door, I have to get changed. I particularly don't want her to see me in a towel.

'Ok, I'll set up the laptop' I open the door for her and walk back over to the bed to set up the film. Galinda plonks herself next to me and soon Fiyero comes out dressed in a white top and jeans. He sits next to me and places his arm around my waist. I start the film and we see Avaric walking into the café. To the side, you can see Galinda talking to what seems her friends when really she's talking to me. Soon we see Avaric drinking the smoothie and then yelling in outrage and then screaming about my mouth. We're all laughing hard at the fool he is being. He runs out the tape finishes.

'I told you It was all about stealth and being subtle. He doesn't know who did it cause it was from some girl.'

'Ok fine, you can pull a good prank but it's my turn now.'

'Try and beat that Fiyero.'

'Elphaba, thanks for showing me the clip. I'm off to see my boyfriend now. Have fun, but not too much fun.' I blush furiously. Galinda exits the room and I burst out laughing

'Nothing gets past her does it?' I ask

'I don't think so. Now where were we?'

'Eager are we?'

'Quite eager' He presses his lips to mine and I fall back onto the bed from my sitting position.

'I think you had a towel around your waist and were going to take it off' I kiss again intensely with him kissing me back just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I writing a new story but its M rated with Adult scenes so the banter between Fiyero and Elphaba was just a test if I could write like that. Please tell me if I did okay.<strong>


End file.
